skinnets deal
by azurite furry
Summary: In a sunny day on the land of chima skinnet goes to raven market to make a deal with razar but but things didnt go to well,yet he has to pay the price for what he did yet how will he?


It was a sunny day in the land of chima, bears sleeping,ravens making deals and scams,and the lion giving out chi.

Skinnet the little skunk was wandering around the

Ravens place where they lived,looking at deal stands,and shops at raven market,he enjoys going to the market because he likes to look at the things they sell like,goods,food,and shiny things.

One day skinnet was walking to razars stand to make a deal of potions that reegull made for good luck.

But something went wrong.

Skinnet: hello razar how you doing? _

Razar:Hello my friend im doing good its a good day to make a deal isn't? _

Skinnet: well yes,so what's good?

Razar:well i have a deal of 5 potions of good luck that reegull made. 5 potions for 50 coins. : D

Skinnet:wow that's really good !!! ill take them!!!

*he reaches for the potions but he falls onto the table stand,his head smashes against the table,the table falls and everything on the stand falls and breaks even the potions!!!*

Razar: AHH!!! skinnet !!! WTF !!! You broke everything!!!

Its all your fault!!! he yelled.

Skinnet*sobs* im so sorry...*cries* wahhh!!

Razar:well you gotta pay for the damage you did...

Skinnet*sniff*uh...i dont have enough coins...sniff...

Is there some sort of deal?? ill do anything plz...*sniff*...

Razar: anything?????? Well ok!!_

Its fairly simple tonight come to my place ok?!

Skinnet:really thats it? What are you going to do?

Razar: youll see just come my place and youll be fine my friend*razar pets skinnets head*

*then he inserts his finger in skinnets mouth rubbing the roof of his mouth while giving skinnet a suductive look.

Skinnet blushed deeply and gave a slight moan..ah..

Razar: it seems you like it*he smiles creepily*

Skinnet:uh...no...O/O *he blushes*

Razar: yes you do :) *he takes off his finger from skinnets mouth covered in his saliva and licks it mmmm~*

Skinnet:he blushes even more...

Razar:well my friend Remember just come to my place ok? _

Skinnet:ok...*he walks away from razars stand and leaves the market and heads to home to spiral mountain*

He arrives home having mixed feelings about razar...

He thought to himself...¿did i enjoy his finger im my mouth..i felt pleasure!?..he thought...then for the rest of the day he did some laundry,cooking,cleaning,and gardening. At night he got ready to go to razars place for the deal.

He got on his speedorz and went to razars place.

When he got there he felt a bit nervous but later calmed down,he aproached the door and knocked.

skinnet:knock,knock,knock.

*Razar opens the door* well hello there my friend glad you're here!!!! Come in :D !!!

Skinnet:ok *he enters the house*

The house was a little dark,with old furniture but it was nice with black,red,and purple walls like razar

Skinnet:wow its a place here

Razar:i know well sit in the couch ok

Skinnet: ok *he sits in the couch*

Razar goes to the kitchen he gets a bowl of chips n dip with 2 glasses of iced tea.

Razar: tada my friend i got us some munchies

Skinnet:oh how nice chips and dip with iced tea _

But what about the deal?? : /...he asked confused

Razar: well my friend you see the deal is that i want to spend time with you for the night and do anything to you_.

Skinnet: really? That's it oki _ lets do it!...but as long i dont scream in pain ill be ok.

Razar smiles happily: good my friend now lets eat

Skinnet: ok :D

As skinnet and razar were eating thier snack while watching tv they both munched on chips and sipped on iced tea.Razar was looking at skinnets body in a creepy way almost like a rape face. :)

Razar spoke: so skinnet how you been?

Skinnet: well i been ok tho.Im sorry about earlier back at raven market the stand and everything broken...skinnet apologised

Razar*hugs skinnet and says well its ok now let on with the deal ok ?* *he looks into skinnets eyes,skinnet blushes*

Skinnet:0/0 oh..uh...Thanks...he he !!

Razar gets close to him on the couch and starts to rub skinnets chest,skinnet lets out a small moan...ah...

Razar:so you like that? *as he rubs his chest and nipples.

Skinnet:uh..yeah...*he blushes* O/O

Razar:well..*he goes on top of skinnet and pulls him into a kiss his tongue goes into skinnets mouth swirling around his mouth..skinnet lets out a moan

...uh..O/O

Razar then pulls away from skinnet leaving a trail of saliva on skinnet and razars mouth.

Razar:you really seemed to enjoy it

Skinnet: 0/0 uh yeah..b-but...

Razar: its ok.

Skinnet:uh...?? O/O

Razar takes off his clothes and skinnets too they were now both naked on the couch.

Skinnet:oh..uh..i wasn't inspecting this!!!0/0

The little skunk felt a bit warm. And starts to heat up

Razar hugs skinnet,this time naked,razars dick started to harden..

Skinnet:uh.razar your boner is poking me...

Razar lets go of skinnet and he sits on he couch and gets skinnet to get on this knees.

Skinnet looks at Razars dick,black foreskin ,and red tip long and thick about 6 inches. He sniffs it and likes the smell but felt shy, so am i supposed to suck it?? Skinnet asked??

Razar:well yes its part of the remember i get todo anything to you so..? So...?

Skinnet Was starting to feel hot but, wanting to do it, but felt embarrassed.../

Razar got his dick and rubbed the tip on skinnets lips

Skinnet began to blush and he opened is mouth a bit letting the tip enter his mouth a bit.

Razar pushes it in,skinnet felt his tounge touching razars dick and the tip touching the roof of his mouth,

Razar let out a moan in pleasure..oh..it feels nice !!

Skinnet began to suck it by string his tounge around razar dick he started slowly because it was his first time.

Razar:oh your pretty good at oral my friend

*he pets skinnets head*

Skinnet blushes...=...gulp..he goes in and out at a decent pace making a slurping sound as he sucks.

*slurp...slurp...slurp*

Razars hand hold skinnets hand while skinnet sucks.

Skinnet...mmmm~...gulp...gulp...guh...gu...

*Skinnet curls his lips and angles so the razars cock rubs against the roof of skinnets mouth*

Razar groaned as skinnet sucked...

Razar got his hand places it in skinnets head pushes in making skinnet gag on razars dick.

Skinnet: mmmm~guh..guh..

Razar:well let's pick up the speed

He stands up while his dick is still in skinnets mouth,he gets his both hands and places them on skinnets head and begins to thrust into skinnets mouth in a savage way.

Skinnet whines a bit..hmm~~

Razar keeps thrusting into skinnet while holding his head,skinnet tries to suck harder and faster but instead its hits his back throat hard

Skinnet:guh...uh...ah...mmmm~

Razar looks a skinnet giving him a cold look while thrusting into his mouth..."you like that little skunk you kinky freak" skinnets response was too open his mouth wider so razar can go deeper in his throat...

As razar went faster and hitting skinnets back throat.

Skinnet:sheded some tears of a bit pain coming from his throat...hmmm~_...guh~

Razar continues to fuck skinnets mouth he lets out a coo*~ "uh...skinnet im going to cum..im your mouth you slut.."razar thrusts more aggressively"

Skinnets moans and drools,saliva builds up in his mouth around razars cock.

Razar cums into skinnets mouth,skinnet choked a bit but he started to swallow the cum,razar continued to cum a lot,skinnets began to gag and cough a bit as he tried to swallow it all.But he let go of razars dick and razars cums the rest on skinnets face, as he did skinnet kept his mouth open,razar Cumming on skinnets mouth..

Razar...signs...well im done so skinnet how you doing?

You are a really good cock sucker my friend...he added.

Skinnet*coughs a bit* cough~uh~mmm~

I-im good just a bit hurt but im ok my throat and mouth its sticky and im full of cum.

Razar:well my friend you did well :),let me clean your mouth*razar pulls skinnet into a kiss,skinnet blushed and moaned a bit,razar grabs him from the waist down and makesout with him he inserts his tounge swirling around skinnets,saliva and sticky cum mixing in each others mouths while drooling a bit..

Skinnet:mmmm~ah..

Razar finishes kissing: there all clean_ my friend

So lets get some rest ok.*he carries skinnet*

Skinnet:oh..0/0 ok..

Razar carries him into the bedroom while still naked.

Looks at him while laying skinnet down on the bed giving him cute eyes.then razar gets a blanket lays on the bed with skinnet and get under the blanket.

Skinnet: / oh razar...your feathers are so soft and comfortable i could cuddle with you.

Razar:well ok. He wraps his arms around the little skunk and kisses him on the lips,petting his head,skinnet strats to fall a sleep...and razar too..they both drifted off to sleep making cute soft snoring noises..THE END.


End file.
